Information on a reservoir's connectivity is critical for managing an exploration and production asset from exploration to abandonment. Connectivity assessments can greatly affect decisions made in all phases of an asset's life cycle, from optimally locating initial well locations, to improving reservoir management decisions later in the field's life. Estimation of connectivity at different scales and the ability to compare these connectivity assessments can provide insights to understanding risks associated with early gas and water issues in proposed wells, identifying better well operation procedures, ranking multiple realizations of geologic models, improving secondary field management decisions, and determining drainage areas and volumes.